


What if (episodic AU)

by MMisery



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Video, both are good tbh, or could be seen as Trans Shawn gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMisery/pseuds/MMisery
Summary: Shawn finds out he's pregnant with Lassie's baby.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	What if (episodic AU)

**Author's Note:**

> The Shassie mpreg AU nobody asked for but I made it anyway aka what I've been obsessed with making the past week and that's why I've barely read or written anything.


End file.
